countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
1st French-Canadian Regiment
The 1st French-Canadian Regiment (1stFCR), or rather the 1er Régiment Canadien-Français (1erRCF) in both English and French, is an infantry regiment of the Quebec Army, formerly known as the 22nd Battalion '''of the Canadian Expeditionary Force who will become in the future the '''Royal 22nd Regiment, or rather the Royal 22e Régiment or just R22R, when it served in the Canadian Forces from 1914 to 199X before Quebec’s independence. The "maison-mère" or home of the regiment is La Citadelle in Quebec City and is where the regimental museum is housed. The regimental headquarters is located in Quebec City, with all three of its regular battalions stationed at Quebec Forces Base Valcartier. History See: 22nd Battalion (French Canadian), CEF,'' Royal 22e Régiment. 'Great War' The 1er Régiment Canadien-Français trace its history back to the 22nd Battalion of the Canadian Expeditionary Force in the Great War. The 22nd Battalion was authorized on 7 November 1914 and embarked for Great Britain on 20 May 1915. It disembarked in France on 15 September 1915, where it fought as part of the 5th Infantry Brigade, 2nd Canadian Division in France and Flanders until the end of the war. The 22nd Battalion recruited in Quebec and was mobilized at Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec. In the aftermath of the Great War the battalion was disbanded on 15 September 1920. 'Second World War' The 22nd Battalion now called Royal 22e Régiment was placed on active service on 1 September 1939 as the Royal 22e Régiment, CASF, embarked for Great Britain on 9 December 1939. The regiment landed in Sicily on 10 July 1943 and in Italy on 3 September 1943 as part of 3rd Brigade, 1st Canadian Infantry Division. On 16 March 1945, the regiment moved with the I Canadian Corps as part of Operation Goldflake to North-West Europe, where it fought until the end of the war. The overseas regiment was disbanded on 1 March 1946. On 1 June 1945, a second Active Force component of the regiment was mobilized for service in the Pacific theatre of operations as the 1st Canadian Infantry Battalion (Royal 22e Régiment), CASF. It was redesignated the 2nd Battalion (Royal 22e Régiment), CIC on 2 September 1945 and the Royal 22e Régiment, CIC on 1 March 1946. On 27 June 1946, it was embodied in the Permanent Force. Details of Le Régiment de Châteauguay (Mitrailleuses) were called out on service on 26 August 1939 and then placed on active service on 1 September 1939, as Le Régiment de Châteauguay (Mitrailleuses), CASF (Details), for local protection duties. The details called out on active service were disbanded on 31 December 1940. The regiment subsequently mobilized the 1st Battalion, Le Régiment de Châteauguay (Mitrailleuses), CASF for active service on 18 March 1942. It was redesignated as the 1st Airfield Defence Battalion (Le Régiment de Châteauguay) (Mitrailleuses), CIC, CASF on 19 July 1943, the 1st Airfield Defence Battalion (Le Régiment de Châteauguay), CIC, CASF on 1 January 1944 and the 1st Battalion, Le Régiment de Châteauguay, CIC, CASF on 1 September 1944. This unit served in Canada in a home defence role as part of the 7th Canadian Division, and three companies of this unit served in Newfoundland. On 10 January 1945, it embarked for Great Britain, where it was disbanded on 18 January 1945 to provide reinforcements to the Canadian Army in the field. Details from Le Régiment de St. Hyacinthe were called out on service on 26 August 1939 and then placed on active service on 1 September 1939 as Le Régiment de St. Hyacinthe, CASF (Details), for local protection duties. The details called out on active service were disbanded on 31 December 1940. The regiment subsequently mobilized the 1st Battalion, Le Régiment de St. Hyacinthe, CASF for active service on 3 January 1942. This unit served in Canada in a home defence role as part of Atlantic Command and in Newfoundland from April 1943 to September 1944. The battalion was disbanded on 14 January 1946. 'United Nations operations – Korea' Three battalions of the Royal 22e Régiment served in the Republic of Korea as part of the 25th Canadian Infantry Brigade, 1st Commonwealth Division. The 2nd Battalion formed as part of the Special Force was the first to arrive in Korea, serving there from 4 May 1951 to 24 April 1952, followed by the 1st Battalion from 20 April 1952 to 21 April 1953 then the 3rd Battalion from 16 April 1953 to the Armistice on 27 July 1953. 'Gulf War' 'C' Company from the 1st Battalion, then based at CFB Lahr, West Germany as part of 4 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group served in Doha, Qatar providing airfield security from 24 December 1990 to the end of March 1991.' '''Post Referendum In 199X in the aftermath of the Quebec independence referendum the Royal 22e Régiment was reorganized into 1er Régiment Canadien-Français and like the rest of the Quebec Armed Forces were created from elements Canadian Armed Forces that stayed in Quebec and pledge their Allegiance to the Government of Quebec. Battalions Category:Quebec Category:Units